1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multicore fiber transmission systems and methods.
2. Background Art
Rapid and global increasing of internet services has been accelerating the needs for large-capacity optical fiber communications. FIG. 1 shows a simplified diagram of an exemplary optical network architecture 20 according to the prior art. The network architecture includes a data center 40 that transmits and receives data over a core network 60. An access network 80 is connected into the core network 60, and is used to transmit data to, and receive data from, network subscribers' premises 90.
FIG. 2 is a simplified diagram of an exemplary architecture for access network 80. Data from core network 60 is received by central office (CO) 82 at an optical line terminal (OLT) 84. The data is then forwarded to a remote node (RN) 86, wherein a passive optical splitter 88 is used to distribute the data to a plurality of optical network units ONU1 . . . ONUn located at network subscribers' premises 90 (FIG. 1). Each ONUn sends its signal to passive optical combiner 88 and be received at OLT 84, then those signals will be sent to core network.
Recent information-theoretic studies have shown that capacity per fiber has reached the limiting point in optical networks. Thus, there is considerable interest in the design and development of network components employing multicore fiber (MCF) to increase the capacity per fiber. Critical issues that will have a significant impact on the system performance and cost-effectiveness of MCF in practical applications include: (1) the development of structures and techniques for coupling individual signals from transceivers into and out of an MCF; (2) design and demonstration of efficient MCF which allows signal transport within each core with low loss and low crosstalk over long length; and (3) the development of MCF transmission systems that are capable of using commercially available components as transceivers at low cost with high cable density.